


Reocuring Prey

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: Shun and Sora have had a rocking complicated relationship. Can they finally work things out?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PreciousSoraKaibaShun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PreciousSoraKaibaShun).



> Birthday present for a friend on short notice. Despite being rushed I hope it is good!

Shun was exhausted when he got home to his apartment. It was a hard day of work and he was ready to just relax the rest of the night. As soon as he got to the living room he was greeted by the sight of an unexpected guest.

Sora sat on his couch sucking a lollipop with a cheesy childish grin on his face.

“Welcome home big boy. Excited to see me?” Sora said in a teasing tone.

Shun shrugged as his face stiffened. He thought he was done dealing with Sora. Their relationship was complicated. Nothing was ever official between them. They would flirt, things would get steamy, and then before either knew it they wouldn't see each other again for long periods of time. They wouldn't call or text each other either. It was just an uncomfortable lust that kept resurfacing. What should have just been a single crazy one-night stand mutated into a reoccurring nightmare.

“Why did I ever give you that key? I had hoped you threw out.” Shun said in low annoyed voice.

Sora chuckled as he stood up. “”Oh come one. Don't pretend like you aren't happy to see me. I am sure you have missed me. You just can't get off quite the same without me now can you?”

Sora slowly walked towards Shun like a slithering snake cornering its prey. Shun stood still, unsure how to respond. His feet shifted as his knees shook. He didn't want to go through all this bullshit yet again. All this stress and drama that Sora always brought with him. The boy was a train-wreck, nothing but trouble for him. He should kick him out right now. He didn't need to put up with this.

As Sora got within distance of Shun, Sora reached his hand out and slowly grabbed Shun's hand. Shun couldn't help but think about how soft and gentle Sora's hands were. Something about them were always comforting. He couldn't deny that he liked it a lot.

Sora had a devilish grin as he said, “I'm sure you don't want to waste time tonight, you're always so serious. So we might as well get down to business and let the fun begin.”

Sora started to move his hand up Shun's arm but Shun smacked it away. “Sora I am not going to get screwed over by you again. This is an unhealthy cycle we need to break.”

“Ohh did someone's feelings get hurt last time? Man up Shun, you are such a wuss deep down.” mocked Sora.

Shun grabbed Sora and slammed his back against the wall. Shun pressed his hands against Sora's shoulders, pinning him against the wall. Shun brought his face close to Sora as he grind his teeth in anger.

“You're such an asshole brat!” yelled Shun.

Sora's blood accelerated as he couldn't help but to give a creepy smile, “That feels more like it. It has been far too long since you got rough with me. You have been far too gentle the past few times.”

Shun pressed the rest of his body against Sora's body. Shun's hips were pressing so hard into Sora that his body was trapped. Shun's body felt so warm. Sora could tell that Shun's blood must really be pumping now, his face seemed so red. Sora relaxed his muscles, he loved the feeling of being completely held in place by Shun's force, he didn't even need to hold himself up at all.

Shun said slowly in a broken pace, “Sora I mean it. I... I don't want to do this. We are done with...”

Shun stopped mid-sentence and pressed his lips against Sora's. Shun viciously made out with him in an embarrassingly sloppy kiss. Shun's hand grabbed the lollipop in Sora's mouth, yanked it out, and threw it across the room to who knows where so he could have better access to Sora's mouth.

Sora's hands went under Shun's shirt and rubbed his back. Sora's fingers slowly rubbed upwards towards the top of Shun's back. Sora enjoyed feeling Shun's smooth skin at his fingertips but he wanted something a bit more. Suddenly Sora's hands grabbed Shun's ass and even pushed him more into himself. Sora could feel Shun's hard erection through his pants. As they made out, Sora slowly grind his body against Shun's erection. Even with clothes on, being this closely pressed against one another was sure to send a sensation through his dick.

As Shun broke the kiss and backed away a half-inch, Sora said while panting for air, “What do you not want? Because your dick says you want me, RIGHT NOW!”

Shun turned his eyes away in embarrassment. To emphasis his point, Sora placed a hand on Shun's crotch and slowly rubbed it. But Sora was impatient and didn't wait long to see the reaction that would have, he needed more action. Sora pulled down Shun's pants and firmly grasped his dick. Sora enjoyed how Shun's dick felt in his hands, it was a bit longer than his but not as thick and it curved slightly to the left at the end. To Sora it was simply one of the cutest dicks he had ever seen.

As Sora stroke, Shun bit his lips as he tried to say, “Yeah... ok... I do want this. But tonight I'm not going easy on you.”

Sora gave a sinister grin, “You better not you pussy. Tame Shun is boring, show me your talons.”

“Sit!” Shun ordered.

Sora compiled without question, sliding his back against the wall. Shun ran his fingers through Sora hair. It was a sensual feeling of safe relaxation for Sora. For a moment it felt like they were a real couple, a trusting and loving couple. But Shun had too many old scars and grudges with Sora to not let the pain burn a bit. His heart didn't need comfort or love right not, he needed to vent his frustration. Shun's hands suddenly pulled Sora's hair, in an instant changing that gentle caress into a dominating pain. Without warning Shun pressed his dick against Sora's mouth. Sora wasted no time opening his mouth as wide as possible and swallowing all he could. Which was quite a bit as Sora was really proud of his blowjob skills. He practiced a lot and just had a natural talent for sucking dick. It was a shame that Shun himself was not too good at giving blowjobs. Sora had tried to teach him before several times with lollipops but Shun always refused like a stubborn brat.

While Sora's mouth did feel really good for Shun like it always did, Shun needed something extra tonight to feel satisfied. Yes he wanted to take Sora's skills to the limit and at the same time get out some of that pent-up anger he felt towards Sora. Shun relentlessly thrust his hips into Sora's face. Sora's bright eyes stared up at Shun with an expression that just seemed to beg for more. Even through the rough skull-fucking Sora never complained or resisted, he just endured it like a good tool.

After several long minutes Shun finally pulled back and tried to catch his breath. He didn't quite cum yet but the exhilaration still wore him out. Sora's hands caressed Shun's balls as he tried to catch his own breath.

“See.” said Sora with a snicker, “You can't resist me. You've been craving me”

Shun's body relaxed as his arousal slowly faded, “Sora... why did you come back again? Why this time?”

Sora smiled as the silence sat in the air for a moment, “You're a dumb ass aren't you? You make me feel fucken good, I love it.”

“Then why do you leave every single time?” yelled a distressed Shun in response.

“You've left a few times before too!” Sora replied with knee-jerk reactions.

“Just answer the question!” scream Shun at the height of his anger.

Sora adverted his eyes and didn't reply for a long moment, “I guess... it is just scary.”

Sora held up a new lollipop and stared at it. “Once you really start to savior something is right when it loses all of its flavor. You yearn to have that sweet sensation back but all you are ever left with is a bitter taste.” Sora put away the lollipop and stared at Shun, “It would really suck if you ever lost your flavor.”

Shun turned around so his face wasn't visible to Sora anymore. He wasn't even sure what expression his face was making right not but he didn't want Sora to see it. He wasn't even sure how he felt. Sora was a messed up punk but he had a good heart. Shun wanted to be closer to that heart but doing so also raised the chances of him hurting him, of them both hurting. Was it really a good idea to try to make things work out with Sora?

Sora interrupted his thoughts, “So umm are we done then? Should I just leave? Is that all we are doing this time?”

Shun turned towards Sora and his reply shocked even himself, “No. We can go on.”

“Are you sure?” said Sora in genuine surprise. “”Can your dick even get hard again after that workout.

Shun ignored the insult as he instructed, “Lets take this to the bedroom.”

They both walked towards the bed room and were stripping off their all their clothes with every step. They didn't say a word to each other. There was still so much to say to each other. So much drama to put up with. But right now they were both still horny and knew neither one could think straight while so turned on.

Sora laid naked on the bed, back-up. Shun withdrew lubrication from his dresser drawer and squeezed a liberal amount between Sora's cute ass. He laid down next to him and with one finger spreading the lubrication deep within Sora's ass. As he did so his other hand grabbed Sora's head, they made out. At the same time, Sora's stroke Shun's dick, getting him hard again. After several minutes of fingering Sora's ass, stroking Shun's dick and making out together, Shun flipped Sora over and lifted Sora's legs back so his ass was in the air. Shun's dick slowly entered Sora's ass, it might have been a little too slippery at first but Shun found the right spot.

Sora was confused as to why he was in this position, “This is different. Normally you just do me doggy style. Why the change?”

As Shun slowly thrust back and fourth in Sora he replied in a serious voice, “I wanted to stare into your eyes.”

Sora closed his eyes as he face flushed red, “Damn! You're such a dork.”

For several minutes Shun fucked Sora. It was a little different from previous times they had sex but after some small adjusting they both enjoyed it a lot. Shun placed one hand on Sora's face and gently caressed his cheek. Sora tensed. With how rough Shun was earlier he wouldn't be surprised if Shun just choked him right now. But instead Shun just placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. Firm but not forceful, somehow Sora felt closer and more bonded to Shun.

After quite a period of time, Shun yelled as his voice cracked. His cum violently filled Sora up as Shun felt his own body slowly relax from the all the tension. He fell onto the bed next to Sora.

“I can't believe you lasted that long this time, new record for sure. You really increased your stamina.”

Shun just smiled at the compliment as he stared into Sora's eyes. He adjusted so he was comfortably laying on his stomach. He was so exhausted.

Sora gave Shun little time to relax as he took the lubrication and put some on Shun's ass. He didn't take long to spread it before Sora jumped on Shun and slowly teased his hard dick against Shun's ass.

Sora said in a loud taunting voice, “Are you going to be able to take it this time you little bitch?”

The last time Sora fucked Shun, he kept complaining about how it hurt and to go slower. Shun wasn't sure if Sora's dick was that thick or if his ass was just that tight but it was surprisingly hard to make things work. But tonight felt totally different. Things were always difficult to work with Sora. But he still wanted him, it was worth the trouble.

Shun replied confidently, “Yeah do it! Don't hold back either. Give me all of you.”

Sora dick twitched in excitement as he hadn't expected that response and it turned him all the more. Sora gave Shun a few slow thrusts which Shun grunted through. But once he got a comfortable rhythm going he picked up the pace dramatically. Shun's moans were much louder.

“Can't take it loser? Need me to stop?” grunted Sora lost in his sea of lust.

“No! Keep going! Don't stop!”

Sora's joy overwhelmed him as his entire body filled with sweet sexual passion. Sora fucked him harder than ever and Sora's dick loved it! It really did not take long for Sora to cum, it was embarrassingly fast but neither minded. Sora snuggled up close to Shun's chest as Shun wrapped Sora in a tight embrace. Their warmth was so relaxing to each other.

“Hey Sora...” Shun said softly as his voice trailed off.

Sora simply kissed Shun's collarbone as a response to show he was listening. “Do you think this time we can actually commit to this. Not have us each run off afterwards?”

Sora rubbed his cheek against Shun's chest, “Honestly I don't know but... I think I want to give it a try. It is a risk that seems worth taking.”

Silence fell over them for several minutes before Shun mumbled, “Sora, I love you.”

“Shut up birdbrain and go to sleep.” Sora softly through his sleepy voice.

After a few minutes passed, Sora was pretty sure Shun was sleeping peacefully, “I love you too Shun.”

 


End file.
